My Heart Bleeds for You
by Kyuuki
Summary: InuYasha is an abused preteen with no parents living with his older brother. Kagome is an abused preteen with a step mother and a drunk father. What could happen when they meet up with eacher after being split up at the age of 4 for 11 years? Read and fin
1. Friendless Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but it would be cool if I did own InuYasha because then I could make him my slave...jj (this daycare is a place for kids that parents dont trust to be alone or not looked after for a while or are just too young to be left alone for long periods of time)

next chapter will get sadder. i'm trying to make it so it gets sadder and sadder as it goes on! plz review!

Chapter 1 Bad First Day

My Heart Bleeds For You

"Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi yelled to her 4 year old daughter. "Time to get up" she said. Today was going to be Kagome's first day of Daycare at Lady Kaede's Daycare house and she couldn't wait to meet all the other kids. She couldn't wait but yet she was extremely scared. She got dressed and brushed her hair but was determined to do whatever she could to hold her mother back from sending her to Daycare. So later when they were on there way out of the door Kagome held onto her mothers leg, forbidding her to go anywhere and held on as if her very life depended on it.

"Mommy! Mommy! It's time for Daycare" InuYasha said proudly as he jumped out of bed and ran down that hall, fully dressed and ready to go. "Yes it's your first day of Daycare" his mother Izayoi said. "Let's go! I wanna meet all my new friends" the 4 year old Hanyou said and they were off towards the small Daycare cabin that was Kaede's. Holding his mothers hand, InuYasha nervously walked inside the cabin door. Just then an old lady came out of nowhere.

"I see you're new here. Well let me introduce myself. I'm Lady Kaede and I run this Daycare. You may only leave your child here if you are a busy parent and have no time to take care of your child. Is this ture?" Kaede asked. Seeing Izayoi's nod she continued. "So who is this little one?" she asked, bending down to InuYasha's height and taking a good look at him.

"This is InuYasha." Izayoi said. "Hello InuYasha, I'm Kaede. If you have any problems with the other children you come and see me" she said. "Let me introduce you to the others. This is Yoten(13 yrs), Kouga(7 yrs), Hiten(5 yrs), Rin (3 yrs), Jaken (14 yrs), Sesshomaru (15 yrs), Kagura (10 yrs), Naraku (16 yrs), Shippo (3 yrs), Sango (6 yrs), Miroku (8 yrs), Kikyo (4 yrs), Kanna (6 yrs), Kohaku (3 yrs), Bankotsu (9 yrs), Jakotsu (4 yrs), Renkotsu (9 yrs), Suikotsu (5 yrs), Botan (3 yrs), Momiji (7 yrs), and Yura (6 yrs). I know you'll get to be good friends." and she walked away without another word. Shortly afterwards his mother left him and he was alone.

There was only one person InuYasha recognised...Sesshomaru. So he walked over to Sesshomaru and quietly said "Can I play with you?". "No" Sesshomaru answered. "I'm 15! I'm too old to play let alone with a 4 year old half demon brat who I am ashamed to call my brother!" he spat.

InuYasha sadly walked over to another group of kids. "Can I play with you?" He asked Kouga. "No way! I just heard that guy over there say you were a half demon and as if i'm gonna let one of those muts play with me. Just get outta here dog breath" he said. " InuYasha finally got around to asking everyone the same question but all had the same answer. With a tear trickling down his cheek he decided to just sit by himself in the corner and that was what he did. He sat there with his head down, bangs covering his face and tears running down his cheeks. He had come here hoping for a friend but everyone hated him because of his half demon blood. What worse could happen to a 4 year old kid?

"Kagome honey let go" her mother said for the 10th time. "NO" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Then her mother decided to do what she should have done an hour ago. She beant down and picked Kagome up and began to walk to the Daycare cabin. When they got there Mrs. Higurashi was introduced to Lady Kaede and Kagome met all of the other kids and then it was time to leave her mother.

"NO MOMMY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I DON'T WANNA BE LEFT HERE ALL BY MYSELF" Kagome yelled in tears as her mother walked out of the Daycare door leaving Kagome to cry her eyes out. "Your mother will be back to get you at the end of the day" Kaede said. "NO I NEED HER NOW...i'm scared" Kagome said. "Everyone's scared on their first day here. Why don't you juist go and find some other kids to play with?" Kaede asked. "No!" Kagome said, and she ran to the corner where InuYasha was, not noticing that he was there.

"This corner's not big enough for the two of us". Kagome jumped. "Who said that?" she asked into the darkness of the corner. InuYasha stepped intot he light. "I did" he said, wiping away the last of his tears. "Get out. I was in this corner first!" InuYasha said. "I can stay in this corner if I wanna!" Kagome defended. "Nu Uh cuz ur a girl ands you gots cooties!" InuYasha said. Kagome burst into laughter. "You-believe-in-cooties?" she said between gasps of air. InuYasha slowly started to walk away. He hated being laughed at. Then Kagome stopped laughing again. "You can stay here if you wanna. I promise I won't laugh at you anymore" Kagome said a little ashamed that she had made him feel bad.

InuYasha smiled and sat down beside her. Kagome caught a glimpse of one of his fangs and then saw his puppy ears and screamed at her loudest. "Y-YOU'RE A DEMON" she yelled. "...so are half of the other students" said InuYasha defensively. "And he's not even a full demon" Kouga said, shoving InuYasha into a bucket of blocks. "He's only a stupid little half breed! You can tell because of his stupid puppy ears" he said picking up InuYasha from the buckets and tossing him to Bankotsu who shoved him roughly over to Yoten who shoved him to Naraku and then around the circle again.

"Stop it!" InuYasha yelled. He was hurting all over, he could tell that his arms were bruising and he cut his lip because he could taste the blood. "Why should we" Naraku said. "Stupid Half breed". He said shoving him over to Kouga again. "Guys stop it" InuYasha yelled. "STOP" said another voice. Everyone looked over to see a little girl with long black hair and a little cat by her side. It was Sango. "How would you like it if he was doing the same to one of you guys?" she asked, raising her mini slayer boomerang threateningly and making everyone back away. Kouga threw InuYasha to the ground and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked, running over to InuYasha. "Yeah i'm ok why wouldn't I be?" InuYasha said with tears running down his cheeks. "Do you want me to go get Kaede?" Kagome asked him. He shook his head no. "Do you want to play horses with me?" Kagome asked and seeing him shake his head yes they played horses all afternoon, completely unaware of what tomorrow night would bring

REVIEW PEOPLE! i'm gonna try and make it sad in the next chapter but it will get sadder as it goes on so please please please read!


	2. Is There Anyone Left?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...or the playstation game :(

Chapter two: Is There Anyone Left?

The next day at preschool went perfectly. InuYasha and Kagome played puppies and before they knew it their parents were there to pick them up. "Kagome wait!" InuYasha said, running to catch up to her. "I forgot to ask you if you wanna come to my birthday party tonight" InuYasha said, sounding excited. "Ok let me ask my mommy" Kagome said, and she ran off to ask her mother and was soon back with an answer. "She said yes so i'll be there in one hour. Bye" Kagome said.

InuYasha waited and waited byt he window until finally he saw little Kagome walking up the pathway to his house. After kissing goodbye to her mother she knocked on the door. "Finally" InuYasha said, running to the door and opening it quickly. "Come on in Kagome" InuYasha said. "Mother isn't here yet, she must be at the market buying some food because I haven't seen her since this morning so let's play some games while we wait for her to get here." InuYasha said cheerfully, tagging Kagome and running as quick as he could. Soon they had been playing for two hours and decided to stop for a while. InuYasha sat down beside Kagome who apeared to be lost in thought already so he started to think about things too. Then he remembered his mother still wasn't back yet. He began to worry, Kagome noticed this.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" she asked him. "Is something the matter?". "Ya. I think so. I've gotta go and find my mother. Are you coming or not?" he asked Kagome. "Of course i'm coming" she said bravely. "Let's go" and they set off to go and look for InuYasha's mother. Finally they arrived at their first destination and began their search for Izayoi and found her instantly lying in the middle of a crowd of angry looking humans. She was in a terrible state, Puddles of blood surrounding her with cuts all over her body, face wet and eyes swollen and red which gave off the impression that she had been crying. The hands over her face showed that she had tried to block something from hitting her, and now her body lay limp amongst these fuming humans.

"W-What did you do to my mother?" InuYasha asked them, saddly at first but then he asked again more angrily "What did you do to my MOTHER?".

The humans just stood there, shocked that a half demon of his size would have the guts to stand up to them and admit to being the child of a human. "We killed her, what does it look like" said one of the humans. This one was big and buff, red in the face with bulging black eyes showing that he could have killed her himself. "Now we gotta kill you" he said.

InuYasha wasn't about to let this happen. He did Iron Reaver (or what he could do of Iron Reaver for his age) and took off with Kagome, being chased into the forest. "Come out, come out half breed. We won't hurt ya, much" The man said as he lurked through the forest, searching for the two.

Suddenly InuYasha heard a noise behind him and turned around to see a human, not one from the village, but scary all the same, grab Kagome and suddenly run off. Kagome screamed in terror as the man ran with her and InuYasha chased after them but he wasn't yet fast enough to catch the man and Kagome. By the time he almost caught up with them, the man had boarded a ship and had taken Kagome with him, and the ship was setting off. Then InuYasha heard a gun fire and a little girls scream and he knew that was the end of Kagome. "Kagome, Please forgive me" he said quietly, with tears of hatred, anger, sadness, and love for Kagome streaming down his face. Who could have known that a 5 year old could have so many unshown emotions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So that's chapter two! Hope you all liked it! There are more chapters to come, a few surprises along with them, this story is far from being over, just like bunches of my others!


	3. Unwanted

It had been 11 years since that faitful night in preschool and every minute InuYasha spent wondering about that girl he had met in preschool. He spent most of his time either drawing those wonderful brown eyes of hers or her silky black hair. He could almost drool as he thought about what she must look like now. No, he wasn't falling in love with a 4 year old pre-schooler...he was falling in love with a 15 year old super model, but what was her name?...He couldn't remember. Then his thoughts were interupted by Mrs. Yumaru.

"Class we have a new student. Please welcome miss Kagome Higurashi." she said, showing her to her seat beside InuYasha. He looked over to his best friend Miroku with a wide smirk on his face, then he reached of and put a fake toad on her desk. She looked down to see what he was doing and screamed a high pitched, shrill which was one long note. "Miss Higurashi? Care to share with the class?" mrs Yumaru asked her, quite annoyed as she had just started speaking to the class again.

Kagome stood up, red in the face because of both anger and embarassment. She pointed her finger at the silver haired boy sitting next to her. "He put a toad on my desk!" she said in an angry tone. InuYasha stood up for his own defence. "What? Are you crazy? Where would I get a toad! The chick's nuts!" he said, sitting back down thinking he had done a pretty good job with himself. "Miss Higurashi why am I not finding this hard to believe? InuYasha! One more little incedent in this class with ANYONE and you will be in DETENTION" she spat. "whatever" InuYasha mumbled.

Kagome sat back down in her seat fuming that he would do such a thing to her but carried on writing down all of her things. InuYasha and Miroku grinned foolishly at eachother at their accomplishment. Then it was Miroku's turn. He sat behind Kagome. He reached out his hand and tugged on a piece of her raveny black hair. Her hands flew upwards as she stood and gasped. "Yes miss Higurashi? I had no clue you had such a thrill for math" mrs Yumaru said. "No HE just tugged on my hair!" she yelled pointing this time at Miroku.

"Miroku! After speaking to your friend there I would have thought that you would have had more sense then that! But then this is you we're talking about! Same as InuYasha, one more disturbance and you're in detention!" she yelled at the both of them. Kagome sat down quite satisfied with herself, smirking that she had already gotten two people in trouble. Finally the bell rang signalling the end of class. Kagome hurried out of class and InuYasha had to run to catch up with her.

"Hey" he said once he had come up beside her. "Hey yourself" she answered him. "What was up with that stunt in class? It was so old!" she said. "So what? You fell for it didn't you?" he asked her. "Yeah... " she wasn't really paying attention anymore though, she was looking at his hair and ears...he was really beginning to remind her of someone she had met before, she knew it. "What's your name again?" she asked him curiously.

"Already falling for my charm eh babe?" he smirked at his own comment. Kagome just sighed. "You're so obnoxious, now just answer me, what's your name?" she continued on with the question. "Well since your so attracted to me" he said, getting out a pen and paper, writing down his phone number and passing it to her. "Here's my number. Just ask for InuYasha" and then he walked away to go join Miroku and the others.

"What a rude jerk" Kagome said, smiling to herself as she tucked the number away in her pocket.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome got home and ran into the kitchen to see her step mother. "Hey mom" she said. "I met the-" but she was cut off. "Shut up! I can't hear the radio! Go somewhere where you're wanted!" her step mother snapped at her. Kagome ran up into her room and layed on her bed, close to tears but could not make any fall. Then she heard the door swing open and a loud belch erupted throughout the house. Kagome listened and could hear her step mother speaking to her drunk father.

"Oh stop it Frank, that's gross" Valery said. "I'll a tell ya what's gross! YOU! You and you're stupid daughter! That's what's gross" he said, chuckling. "Oh Frank! You're drunk!" Valery said, just noticing this. "I AINT A DRUNK" he yelled, and Kagome heard her mother gasp and a thud hit the floor. "THAT'LL TEACH YA NOT TO CALL ME A DRUNK" he yelled.

Kagome knew that he had just knocked her mother unconcious. She had gone through this every day for her whole life. She had been nearly killed many times as a young child and quickly learned to stay in her room until her father was asleep. She rarely saw him because of this...never did he come home without either being drunk or hungover, both in which he only wanted her out of his sight.

"Hate ya! Hate Y'all of ya" she heard her father saying downstairs. He was directly under her which meant that he was miving up the stairs. "Come out Kagome!" he called. "Come out come out wherever you are" he said, chuckling after every sentence. Kagome took this as her qeue and went to hide in the closet. She covered herself with her dirty clothes, which she had a mountain of.

Her father then entered the room. "Come out Kagome! COME OUT FRIG!" he yelled. He punched a whole through her wall and destroyed one of the legs of her bed. Then he grabbed the porcelin doll that her real mother had given her just before she died and threw it on the floor, smashing it to bits and then crushing it some more. Feeling angry thathe could not find his own daughter, he cut his finger from his palm up and smeared the blood all over the closet door writing 'I HATE YOU, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A DAUGHTER' on it with pure blood. He left the room, deciding to go for a nap.

Hearing her father leave Kagome stepped out of the closet and looked at the closet door where she had heard his fingers rubbing against. She read what it said and felt tears whell up in her eyes again. She turned around to go and lay on her broken bed and saw the crushed doll on the floor. She knealed down and picked up all of the doll pieces, hugging them up against her cheek, which created large and deep cuts causing blood to fall but she didn't care. This was all that she had left of her mother and it was all gone now. All gone.

She couldn't just throw it out so she put it in a box and slid it under her bed, then went to the bathroom, holding one final piece of glass in her hand. She put her wrist over the sink and carefully slit a long line in her wrist. She squinted her eyes shut as she felt the pain become unbearable, then she went and layed on her bed, getting it soaked with the blood from her slit wrist.

After a while she decided that she couldn't bare to actually do this. No way. She hurried to the bathroom and took care of the wound, putting pressure on it so to stem the bleeding. She didn't know why, but she felt that she couldn't die yet, that there was something she needed first...but what?


	4. Abuse and newfound freindship

Kagome fell asleep late that night, taking care of her wounded wrist and making sure that she would wake up in the morning. When she did, she picked out a cute pink tank top and hip hugger jeans with a wrist band so that nobody could see her still partly opened wound. Silently, she crept down the stairs as to not wake her father and walked out the front door and sat on the lawn, waiting for her bus. When it came she jumped onto it and took the seat opposite the biggest jerk in the world...InuYasha.

"Hey sweat thing, come sit here" InuYasha said, pushing Miroku off the seat and patting it, motioning for her to sit there. Kagome felt a blush coming on and moved her stuff to the seat next to her, stepping over Miroku and seating herself beside InuYasha who quickly put his arm around her shoulders. Kagome pushed his hand off of her and got up from her seat, resuming herself to her old one. "Augh! The nerve of that guy!" Kagome muttered under her breath having no clue that he could still hear her. He chuckled and helped Miroku back up, giving him a quick 'sorry man' and grinning foolishly at Kagome until she refused to look at him anymore.

The bus stopped at their school and Kagome jumped off the bus and went to her first class. InuYasha and Miroku walked slowly, as to stay behind from the rest of the students and make their way slowly to their first period which, surprise, was with Kagome...as were all of their classes. They walked in about five minutes after the bell earning both of them another detention. They groaned and took their steas, beside and behind Kagome, writing notes back and forth. The bell rang and it was time for gym class so they gathered their stuff. When they had finished packing their bags, they both put their arms around Kagome and began to walk to the gym. "Babe, talk to me" Miroku ordered her.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" she said to him. "After those little stunts yesterday I don't think so" she said though she didn't seem to mind being this close to InuYasha...

"Oh come on, I would hardly call pulling your hair a stunt" Miroku said to her. "As for InuYasha though...yes that would be considered a stunt. Congratulations my good man" Miroku said, patting him on the back and shaking his hand. "No problem at all, but Kagome I just wanted to make sure we were cool after yesterday" InuYasha said to her, he couldn't help but fall for her, though he truely didn't know her at all. "No!" she said. "Please? Friends?" InuYasha asked her, pulling the kiddie stunt. "No way. Flat out no" InuYasha told her. InuYasha then got a said look in his eyes, looked towards the ground and lowered his ears so that they drooped in a sad position. Kagome looked over at him and just cound't say no to this.

"Alright" she said, walking in the gym door and then peaking her head out again. "Friends."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Outside in the schoolyard Kagome had already made tons of new friends which included Jakotsu, Koga, Shippo, Sango, Ayame, Kagura, Ayume, Kaguya, Kikyo, Yani, Yanuri, and Gumonu. They had been playing basket ball for quite some time and Kagome was having a break while watching the others shoot some hoops when she noticed InuYasha sitting alone on a bench, his head rested on his hand. He looked quite lonely, though Kagome couldn't see why. He had made the impression earlier that he was a popular boy, perhaps the most popular in the school. She walked over to sit next to him, forgetting that her break was almost up. "What's up?" she asked him, wondering why he was sitting by himself. "Nuthin" was his simple reply.

"Ok...uhm...well...I'll be right back" she said, running over and asked the team to allow him to play with them. "No" they said, flat out. "But why not?" she wondered. Why did they leave him out like this? "He's a freak of nature" Gumonu said. "Yeah he can't hang out with us" piped up Ayame. "He's just a half demon"said Yani. "Do you have any idea of what that would do to our social status?" asked Kaguya. "He's just a stupid half breed. He can hang out by himself...he should be used to it anyway, not like it bugs him" she shrugged and then continued with the basket ball game. "Hey Kagome! Catch!" she said, throwing the ball towards Kagome, who dropped it and went to sit next to InuYasha.

"Why did you come back?" InuYasha asked her. This was the first time anyone ever told him that they would be right back and actually meant it. "Because you're my friend. And those guys are jerks anyway!...why didn't you tell me you were a half demon?" she wondered allowed. "Because, I knew that you would be just like the others" he spat. "Why? Does it somehow matter to you now?" he asked bitterly. "No...just wondering that's all. So what do you say we go start our own basket ball game?" she asked him, pulling on his wrist and walking off towards the basket ball nets. InuYasha grinned and walked with her. Finally a true friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was getting changed in the changing room and then walked out, not noticing that in the process of pulling off her shirt, her wrist band had come off. She went out to the gym floor where the kids were already playing volley ball and she joined in. She hit the ball once and the pressure on her wrist opened the cut again, sparying blood all over the ball which landed on the person across from her who she was hitting it to. Noticing the sharp pain in her wrist she ran from the gym in tears, fearing that someone had found out thats he had slit her wrist the previous night.

She stayed in the boys locker room which wasn't going to be in use until the end of the day and just cried, hot tears running down her cheeks. She hadn't noticed how long it had been since the last bell until InuYasha got back from his detention to get the stuff from his locker. He saw her sitting there and came over, smelling salt and knowing that she was crying. "Why are you in the boys locker room?" he asked curiously.

"What does it look like?" she sobbed, not noticing that her wrist was in plain view. InuYasha smiled and said, "Looked whatever it is i'm sure I can help you out" he said, taking her hand and looking down at it as he pet it. "No you can't" she said. "It's just my stupidity showing" she cried. InuYasha noticed the cut and was dumbfounded. "K...Kagome...why did you cut yourself?" he asked her. "You wouldn't understand!" she sobbed into her hands and she wipped her wrist away. "Try me. I bed I would understand a lot more then you think." he told her.

"No. I don't want anyone to know, and I just don't want to talk about it" she said loudly. "Look Kagome you either need to talk about this or i'm getting you professional help." he said concerned. "Why do you care?" she asked him wonderingly. "You're my friend" he answered her. "Of course I care. Now tell me" he demanded, forgetting the nice crap. "I told you, you wouldn't understand!" she yelled, almost slapping him in the face but then thinking better of it. "I told you, you'd be surprised at what I would understand! I've tried to do all that suicide crap before but then I decided I was worth better no matter how many people thought differently. Kagome, you're worth so much more then this! Now tell me why you did this and then i'll shut up about it I promise" he said to her, grabbing her wrist. "Fine" she sighed, and told him the entire story about what had happened at her house with her dad and step mother.

"Wow" he whistled. "I'm really sorry Kagome." he said, pulling her into a hug which she greatfully accepted. He then looked at his watch. "I'm really sorry Kagome. Please, call me if ever you feel like that again and i'll help you. I promise. Just don't EVER hurt yourself again!...understand?" seeing her nod he smiled and got to his feet. "I have to go or my brother'll kill me" he said, bending down to wipe away her tears with his hand. "Why would your brother kill you if you got home late?" she asked, stressing the word brother. "Oh...I live with my brother. He's 27 tomorrow and I gotta pick him up a present. anyway...gotta go. Bye" he said, zooming out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

To InuYasha's demise, he was 55 minutes later then was allowed. He attempted to sneak his way upstairs without Sesshomaru noticing but thanks to his youkai hearing he whirled around on the spot and saw his half brother crawling up the stairs. "InuYasha stand up" he ordered, watching his brother do so. "You're late. I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE LATE! Can't you respect my rules? Something could have happened to you! I was worried!...kind of...well not really but still!" he yelled. "Give it a rest Sesshomaru, I meen I was only about an hour late, no biggie." he said in attempted compermise. "No! It is a biggie!" he said, wipping out his claws and slashing InuYasha's arms, causing deep cuts to apear and draw blood. "You're just reminding me of why I hate you so much you worthless half breed!" he yelled, wipping him with his claws and drawing more and more blood in between every word. Then he got his fists out and started throwing the punches, and as hard as InuYasha tried to fight back, his brother was just to strong for him. It was useless.

Sesshomaru suddenly retired from the painful abuse and sat in his chair. "Get upstairs. I don't want your hideous being in this room. It ruins the aura" he said. Yes, Sesshomaru was...weird. He didn't have good insults but it still put darts through InuYasha's heart. He layed on his bed and rested his wounded body.

InuYasha layed in one position all night because it hurt to move. He supposed that he should stay home from school tomorrow but then what were the chances that Sesshomaru would allow him to do that? He lifted his sore body and walked to the bathroom to take care of his cuts and bruises. Carefully he poured poroxide on all of the ones that were still bleeding, wincing as it hit the wound and a stinging feeling went through his body.

After doing this repeatedly to his other cuts he walked back over to his bed and layed himself down, easing the pain. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get to sleep. The pain kept him awake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The alarm clock rang at 6:00 in the morning, startling InuYasha. He jumped up landing in a sitting position and then decided to get changed. He got dressed quickly into a grey shirt and baggy black jeans and then hurried downstairs for a quick bite to eat and then school.

He grabbed a piece of toast and then walked out the door, not noticing how late he was until he arrived at school and took his seat beside Kagome.

"Why are you so late?" she asked him, poking him in the shoulder to catch his attention. He winced at the sharp pain in his shoulder and then using the first excuse that came to mind whispered "I lost track of time". Then Kagome noticed all of the cuts and bruises on his face and arms. "Are you ok...what happened?" she asked, her face wore a concerned expression. InuYasha shot her an expression that clearly said 'shut up while you're ahead' but she didn't care. "You didn't have all those cuts and bruises yesterday" she observed.

"Mrs. Higurashi! Please! Be quiet!" the teacher commanded. When the bell rang InuYasha was the first to pack up and leave but Kagome was close on his tail. "Please InuYasha! Tell me! I told you what was happening yesterday!" she pleaded. "Look! It was a fight and that's all there is to it!" he said, turning around to face her and showing her just how angry he was with her. Smoke was practically coming out of his kawaii puppy ears. His face was almost as red as the deep gashes in his face that were outlined in blood.

For sure he wasn't the cute boy she had seen yesterday. He wasn't the funny prankster that she had come to know as cute, sensitive and caring. No. He was hideous, meen and kind of...scary. Yes. He was definately scaring her. And those cuts looked more like knife wounds...not any fight to fight with another average kid. It couldn't have been. "Who was the fight with?" Kagome asked him curiously. "Just another kid" he answered, partially recovering from the anger. "No. It couldn't have been! Those cuts look like knife wounds not just some ordinary fight to fight wounds with another kid!" she anounced. "How do you know we weren't trying to kill each other with knives?" he questioned, obviously proving a good point but Kagome could see past it.

"You would never try to kill anyone!" she yelled. "How do you know? You've only known me for one day! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" he yelled at her, making her eyes shine with tears but none fell. "Yes I do! You showed me a side of you yesterday! You showed me that you care for others when you wouldn't leave or let me leave without knowing that I would be alright! And then you made sure that I would call you and talk about it if I felt that way again! You care about people too much to kill them!" she yelled.

"You're right ok? I didn't use no friggen knife! I was in a fight but I didn't use a knife! There were no fights involved!" he shouted. "OK and who were you in the fight with?" she wondered aloud. "NOBODY YOU NEED TO KNOW!" he yelled and ran down to the street to the recreational center where they had a studio where he used the equipment and microphones when he needed to blow off some steam. Without him knowing it, Kagome followed him and hid in the doorway which was pitch black because there were no lights in that certain area.

InuYasha sat down and got out his electric guitar and microphone and began to sing:

Today I don't feel pretty  
And I'm tired of trying to fit right in  
Don't think they're just so great  
'Cause being great must suck

We don't always see the bright side  
We all need ego suicide  
You hung my id today  
But I have licked my wounds and carried on

Everybody needs some sympathy  
Santa seemed to miss my chimney  
Reality is truly scaring me  
So set 'em straight and firmly say

What you say is what you get (don't you know)  
Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker  
Look at me and don't forget (don't you know)  
Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers  
What you say is what you get (don't you know)  
Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker  
Look at me and don't forget (don't you know)  
Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers

My heart is in the right place  
So wipe that smirk right off your face  
Don't make me feel like that  
Cause that's just plain not nice

We don't always see the bright side  
And I lied when I said I was fine  
You slammed my face today  
But I have licked my wounds and carried on

Everybody needs some sympathy  
Santa seemed to miss my chimney  
Reality is truly scaring me  
So set 'em straight and firmly say

What you say is what you get (don't you know)  
Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker  
Look at me and don't forget (don't you know)  
Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers  
What you say is what you get (don't you know)  
Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker  
Look at me and don't forget (don't you know)  
Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers

Everybody needs some sympathy  
Santa seemed to miss my chimney  
You stole my luck from me  
And now my fortune cookie's empty  
Cause you came and you stole it all from me  
So set 'em straight and finally say

What you say is what you get (don't you know)  
Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker  
Look at me and don't forget (don't you know)  
Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers  
What you say is what you get (don't you know)  
Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker  
Look at me and don't forget (don't you know)  
Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers

He finished the song with a long solo with the guitar and was about to start another song when Kagome came out of the door way. "Did you write that?" she asked him, sitting beside him and looking him staight in the face. InuYasha nodded and hen started flipping through his song book which he wrote and picked out another one of his favorites and began to play.

Rejected...since day one  
My name is...bastard son  
I've been damned...so many times I've lost count!  
Blue collar...working man  
Devises...masterplan  
Bi-polar...with a mental side arm

I'm sick and I'm twisted  
I'm broken you can't fix it  
Don't make me, cause I'll do it  
Red botton and we'll all go

Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
They'll think I'm insane but y'all all know my name!  
Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!

Contraption...made up of  
Nuts and bolts...creates the  
New monster...to burn your family tree down!  
Tick-tocking...times up now  
Split second...the world frowns  
Lonely heart...never had nobody!

I'm sick and I'm twisted  
I'm broken you can't fix it  
Don't make me, cause I'll do it  
Red button and we'll all go

Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
They'll think I'm insane but y'all all know my name!  
Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!

I'll take all the blame  
The front page and the fame  
Into the river below  
Into the river below  
Into the river below  
Into the river below

Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
They'll think I'm insane but you'll all know my name!  
Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!

Yeah I'll take all the blame  
The front page and the fame  
But you'll all know my name  
And they'll think I'm insane  
But you'll all know my name  
But you'll think I'm insane

Again he ended the song with a guitar solo and then packed up his stuff and was about to leave when Kagome stopped him. "Wait." she said, running over and grabbing his shoulder. "Why did you write those?" she asked him. "I like to write" he answered as if it was obvious. "But why songs like...like that...all depressing and stuff?" she wondered. "No reason! Most teenagers do!" he pointed out, again trying to walked away but once again being stopped by Kagome. "But most teenagers can't write like that unless they're depressed. You weren't like this yesterday! Why are you so depressed?" she asked him, not bothering to go slow and let him come clean anymore. It would take too long.

"I'm not depressed!" he shouted. "Yes you are! And if you won't admit that you're depressed at least tell me who you were in a fight with!" she reasoned. InuYasha sighed and walked over to the stage and sat down., taking Kagome's arm so that she sat down with him. He opened his mouth but then shut it again. "Does your father hurt you?" Kagome asked, putting a hand on his shoulder but taking it off as she noticed him wince.

"How can he? I don't have a father." he said, shrugging. "What about your mother?" she wondered. "I don't have a mother either" he said slowly. "Then who does this to you?" "My older brother. I live with him and...He doesn't have much tolerance. I got home late so I was punished...that's all. Not a big deal." he told her simply. "InuYasha! Did he use a knife?" she asked shocked. "No!" "Then what did he use to cut you like that?".

InuYasha knew that there was no way of explaining it and she would assume worse if he didn't come clean so he told her everything that had happened. "InuYasha, that's horrible! Does he do this often?" she wondered. "About once or twice a week." he shrugged, attempting to walk out the door again but she tugged back on his arm. "InuYasha! That's...Insane! He's your brother! He shouldn't do things like that to you!" she yelled. "He hates me! And so what? I'm a half demon, I don't deserve any better" he sighed walking out the door.

Those last few words replayed in Kagome's head for a while, wondering how much teasing and abuse it could have taken to get those thoughts into his mind. She decided she couldn't let this go on any longer. "InuYasha! Come to my house! You can stay the night there tonight! It's Friday anyway so there's no school to worry about. You can call your brother and tell him what you're doing when we get there" she reasoned. "Fine" he soghed again (he does a lot of sighing doesn't he?) and walked off with Kagome to go to her house.

I PROMISE THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! i'll try to make the next chapter interesting!


	5. Old friends reunited

I changed the ages around cuz i decided that they were too old cause i want more writing time! SO i decided to make them 12 instead of 15!

They arrived at Kagome's house a little after five and InuYasha ran towards the phone, not that he knew where it was...he just kinda...found it on his first time. He picked it up and dialed his home phone number, praying silently that Sesshomaru would pick up. Finally when he did he told him that he was staying with Kagome for the night.

"And you did not think to tell me this this morning?" Sesshomaru hissed through the phone. "I didn't know this morning dumb ass" InuYasha pointed out obviously. "What are you going to where tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'll just put these clothes back on" he said looking down at his clothes. "Whatever. But let me tell you you'll regret this!" Sesshomaru hissed again, throwing the phone down on the receiver. He walked over to the sofa and layed down. "Why did they have to die and leave me with this worthless piece of trash?" he wondered aloud.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you allowed to stay?" Kagome asked him. "Yeah" InuYasha told her, leaving out the part that he was going to regret this tomorrow. "Great!" Kagome said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him upstairs to her bedroom, which she had cleaned since her little incident with her father, but the blood would not manage to come off of the closet door. "Kagome, is that where your father wrote that stuff that you told me about?" he asked. Kagome nodded and began digging for something underneath her bed, then pulled it out.

"This is my favorite game" she said to him, showing him the game which was clue. "You pick who you wanna be" she ordered, shoving the cards toward him. He chose to be the mustard guy because he looked comical in a way that he could make fun of and give him and Kagome a good laugh. They played the game for hours until Kagome heard the front door slam. Her father must be home, which meant that her step mother had come home a couple hours ago at least.

She pressed her finger against her mouth, telling InuYasha to be quiet as he was still making jokes and she went to listen under the door at what they were saying. They both heard this time.

"Can't stand ya! You worthless slave of a woman! That's all you are is my slave" her father said to her step mother. "I aint no friggen slave of yours" her step mother yelled back at him, slapping him across the face both Kagome and InuYasha heard the smack. "WENCH" her father yelled and they knew that something was wrong. Then they heard another smack and was sure that Kagome's father had punched her step mother.

She and InuYasha sat on the bed listening until Kagome heard her fathers footsteps coming up the stairs toward her bedroom. She held InuYasha's hand and squeazed it in fear. He squeazed back for a comforting motion which made her feel a little better but she was still scared out of her mind. Her father was now running down the hallway and opened the door to her bedroom and saw his daughter with a strange looking boy who looked exactly like...a hanyou? How dare his own daughter bring a half demon in the house! It was suppoed to be a safe zone!

"You little blood traitor" he snarled, looking his daughter in the eye and putting on a nasty face that made Kagome's skin crawl. "You filthy traitor! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO BE BRINGING FILTHY VIRMIN LIKE THAT IN OUR HOUSE?" he yelled, slapping her across the face and causing her to slam into the wall.

InuYasha stood up and punched her father making him land on the wall oposite Kagome. "How dare you hurt my friend like that!" he hissed, his face in an insanely dangerous expression. "How do you hurt your own daughter like that!" he yelled, punching him again. Then he caught an eery glow from the mans chest...kind of pinkish and weird looking. The man stood up, unharmed and punched InuYasha so that he landed beside Kagome. He then began kicking the two of them until neither could get up. Then he lifted InuYasha into the air and carried him to the front door. "Never come into my house again you stupid half breed! You're wrong if you think anyone in this world gives a crap about you" the man yelled, receiving a blow of spit in his eye and throwing the hanyou into a puddle outside.

He then walked back upstairs to his daughter and continued his beeting, throwing her into desks and bed corners and things, then making her fall on the open box of glass that she had gathered, all stabbing into the back of her and fourcing her to gag. This was more then the 12 year old girl could take. She screamed and felt her back and then looked at the blood on her hand. She screamed more then ever and her father finally left het alone, seeing that he had done a good job on her punishment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night Kagome sat in the bathroom picking the glass out of her skin with great difficulty. After she had managed to get every last piece out she poured poroxide down her back and somehow managed to rub cream down her back (it isn't that hard, I can do it). Then she walked off to bed and layed on her stomach finsing the pain in her back unbearable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The 12 year old boy walked down the street, not wanting to go home in fear of what might happen to him when he did. He knew he was going to be hurt but he didn't know if he would make it through the night. Then he wondered if Kagome was ok. He supposed that he would have to see at school tomorrow...if he could get to school after what was coming.

He opened the door to his home and saw Sesshomaru laying on the couch and tried to creep up the stairs to his bedroom but thatnks to his youkai hearing Sesshomaru heard him. "Why are you hear?" he asked. "I came home because I...was thrown out of Kagome's house by her father. She was being abused Sesshomaru! We need to call the police! She could be in pain!" he cried, not caring that Sesshomaru himself was abusive.

"I'll show you what pain is" he yelled, punching InuYasha so that once again he fell into the wall, but sticking out of the wall was a long nail which peirced the his back, going straight under his heart. His eyes grew wide and he let out a scream of pain. He saw people outside looking questioningly at the house but he didn't care, he was in extreme pain. He felt the blood falling down his back and a tear fell from his eye but Sesshomaru didn't care how much pain he was already in, he just kept on going. "You weakling. I could have taken that! It doesn't even hurt!" he said. "You're only faking it so I stop! Well I'm not that stupid" he yelled, again slashing him with his claws on his face, arms, legs and stomach. InuYasha just sat and took the abuse with great difficulty. He scrunched up his eyes in pain and let out screams but as hard as he tried he couldn't move just yet.

Sesshomaru punched, kick, and slashed him with every ounce of strength that he could, then came to a stop. "I'm growing tired of this. You are free to go, I am going to sleep" he said, walking downstairs to his bedroom. InuYasha walked to his bedroom in the attic and layed on his hard bed. He felt his back to be sure that the nail wasn't still there, then he tried to go to sleep but the phone rang. His eyes grew to the size of soccer balls as he reached for the phone before it could bother Sesshomaru. "Hello?" he answered with a bit of difficulty in his speech.

"Hey InuYasha. You wanna come hang out? Play some soccer with me and some of the guys?" Miroku asked, having not seen his friend for a while since this new girl came to school. "No. I can't" he said, panting a lot. "What's wrong man? You sound...hurt? Did something happen I should know about?" he asked. "But out Miroku" InuYasha said, not in the mood to tell him anything. "I'm worried InuYasha, you've been coming to school with injuries every day and I need to know why! Since grade...4 i've been wondering this! Since I met you! Tell me now!" he ordered.

"No! You wouldn't understand! You wouldn't understand anything! Just stop asking me" he shouted into the phone. "Tell me and I will" Miroku shouted back. "No! I won't tell you so you can just forget about it!" he shouted again, throwing the phone back down. He layed in his bed all night not falling asleep, in his bloody clothes until once again his alarm clock rang and he was forced to get up and get dressed into some clean clothes.

He wore a black shirt and blue jeans with chains on them, brushed his long silver hair and walked out the door without eating. He still didn't have an apetite. He saw Kagome walking a little ahead of him and called to her, she turned around and ran to him, hugging him and crying. "I'm so sorry about my father! That was so...I'm just so sorry you had to go through that" she cried. InuYasha looked her over, she didn't have too many serious cuts. Just a couple on her arms but lots of bruises. "Are you ok?" he asked her concerned. "Yeah I am..." she said. Then she looked at him and saw his cuts, noticing them for the first time that day.

"Did Sesshomaru hurt you again? Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm ok, I just don't think I can play in gym class" he said, showing her the cuts on his legs. "I'll just say I forgot my gym clothes" he said, shrugging. "So what about you? What happened after I left?" he asked. She told him about everything and then it was his turn to tell her about what had happened to him.

"I think we can agree that that was the worst night of our lives" she said to him, he nodded. They walked into the school tomorrow and took their seats beside each other. InuYasha looked towards Miroku who took in his wounds and then scowled at him, then looked away. Kagome wrote a note and then passed it to InuYasha. He read what it said: what's going on with you and Miroku?

He wrote back: He was asking too many questions last night so I told him off. He's mad. Kagome read it and nodded. It seemed like Miroku only cared around his friend but she didn't bother to point this out. She quickly forgot about the stupid friend to friend fight and thought about inviting InuYasha to spend the afternoon with her in the park. She wrote a note to him asking about this. He got the note and quickly accepted. Anything would be better then going home to Sesshomaru, especially spending time with his best friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That afternoon Kagome and InuYasha walked in the park under the beautiful autumn sun, not noticing that it was going down. Kagome was first to point this out. "It's getting dark" she whispered. "Yeah. Wanna stay out and watch the stars?" he asked her. Kagome felt like she was on a date...but then remembered that she was too young to date...but that was beside the point. They layed next to each other on the grass silently watching the stars and every now and then InuYasha would point out a shooting star and Kagome would smile at him. When she smiled he could feel the warmth of her happiness which always brightened his mood. When she was happy he felt loved as if for the first time, which it was. No. That wasn't true. It wasn't the first time. His mother had always loved him. That is...before she died that fateful night 9 years ago on his birthday. That's why he always hated his birthdays and usually spent them by himself. He was never seen on the 21 of October and never would be. He had decided this a long time ago and kept his promise to himself. It was too painful to celebrate happy things on the day that his mother had died.

"You remind me so much of somebody I used to know" Kagome said, interupting his thoughts. "A little hanyou boy a lot like you. We met in preschool a little before his birthday...I never saw him again after he turned 5 though" she said. "Yeah...that's weird cause you remind me of a girl that I met in preschool and we only knew each other for a few days. This is a little embarassing but I thought about her every day after she left" he said. This made Kagome wonder. Could this be that same little boy that was her best friend so long ago? Maybe...

"InuYasha, how did your mother die?" she asked. "Oh...Uhm...it was my fifth birthday and I invited my friend over to my house and we ended up waiting hours for her to get back". Kagome thought...yes...this must be him, she thought getting more excited by the minute. "Then I just got impatient and went to find her and I found her dying at the hands of the villagers. They came after me and my friend and...well..." he finished. "You wanna know about my friend?" she asked him. He nodded so she began.

"Well on his fifth birthday he invited me to his house and we ended up waiting for hours for his mom and he was just so stubborn that he had to go and find her and he found her being attacked by villagers which came after us and as he was fighting some of them I was taken away" she said, waiting for him to click in. "No way!" InuYasha said, rapping his arms around her and pulling her into a huge hug. "I thought I was never going to see you again!" he said, almost crying but thinking better of it. Kagome hugged him back crying into his shoulder. "InuYasha! I missed you so much!" she sobbed. "I missed you too Kagome" he said.

"But Kagome...what happened to you after that guy took you away?" he asked her curiously. "My grandfather found me and took me away to work as a slave for a long time. I worked daily serving him and constantly getting wipped. Nobody knjew my name. No one was allowed to. It was like being kidnapped. Until one day my father came and took me away. I was so happy until I found out that he was a drunk. He took me back home and I spent most of my time with my mom until he got jealous and killed her. He's been punishing me for loving her more then him. I loved them both the same it was just that I happened to spend more time with mother then father. The day before she died she gave me a porcelan doll...the one that he broke a couple of weeks ago. He's been hurting me ever since because I deserve it. It's my fault she's dead and it's my fault I get beaten every day" she cried into InuYasha's shoulder. "No it's not Kagome. You loved both of your parents. Your dad's just a jealous jerk that's all. He can't handle that his wife was better then he was" InuYasha comforted. "Thank you" Kagome said, but then gasped. "InuYasha, begind you" InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard footsteps behind him and then turned around to see what was happening. Sesshomaru stepped up behind him and hit him in the jaw, not causing serious injury, just pain.

"You think you can stay out here with your little girlfriend and not tell me huh? Get me worried like that you little piece of virmin! I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget in a hurry" he yelled, punching him again and bruising and re opening his cut cheek, blood pouring down his face. Kagome was helpless to do anything but wait until it was over. But no...she wasn't. She could go for help. She ran next door and begged to use the phone, and dialed 911, sending the police over. She ran back across the street to make sure InuYasha was still alive.

"No! Sesshomaru! Please stop! STOP! I didn't meen it! I won't do it again! I'm sorry! So sorry!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face and stinging the many deep gashes in his face and mixing in witht he blood which dribbled down his front. "I've hand enough of your whining" Sesshomaru yelled taking out his claws and slashing the hanyou across the stomach, making him caugh blood and then punching him in the temple so that he was knocked unconcious.

InuYasha's POV

The pain was unbearable and yet all he could do was endure it. There was no escape from the contant pain and abuse of his older brother. He just had to take it. Then he felt the deep gash in his stomach and as the claws scraped the back of his stomach, he felt the blood pour out of his mouth and onto the ground. Then he felt a sharp pain in his temple and he was falling into a pieceful world of darkness. Free from pain, worry, heartbrake and suffering. He was free...

Normal POV

Kagome watched this happening in horror and then saw InuYasha hit the ground. This was far worse then any of the beatings she had ever endured. "INUYASHA" she yelled as he fell into his world of piece. She ran over towards her friends body. "PLEASE! PLEASE BE ALIVE! DON'T DIE INUYASHA! PLEASE! TELL ME YOU'RE OK!" she yelled. She looked down in InuYasha face and wiped away the blood on his cheeks. His cheeks were so soft and sweet and warm. Having him in her arms made her feel loved again...but this wa sno time for that. Her friend was dying. Then she heard the sound of sirens as the Police arrived alongside an ambulance...Could InuYasha be saved?

What's going to happen to our poor little InuYasha? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT! yes there is a next chapter! I had a review that thought there was no next chapter WELL THERE IS so keep reading and REVIEWING!


	6. Sad parting

Plays with bracelet with hand cuffs on it haha! click...click...click...anyway!...stops playing with bracelet with handcuffs on it read and review...and i don't own InuYasha! begins playing with bracelet again

Kagome sat in the ambulance beside InuYasha, holding his hand tightly as she watched out of the window the image of Sesshomaru being drug away by the police. 'All for the better though' she thought. 'H'es probably only going to get help anyway and then neither InuYasha nor Sesshomaru will have to suffer anymore' she thought to herself. She looked over InuYasha's still unconcious figure. "I can't believe it" she said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes again. "I can't believe I knew about this and let it go so far!" she said, putting all the blame on herself. "I'm so stupid!" she yelled. "Why am I so stupid" she said, as the emergeny people entered the back of the ambulance with her.

"Miss you're not stupid. It's a good thing you called us when you did or it might have been too late for your friend" one of the ambulance men told her, putting a hand on her shoulder and then examining InuYasha over. "Hmmm" he thought. "Is he ok?" Kagome asked. "Yeah. He'll just be out for a while" he said, though his expression told her that it was much more serious then that. They drove all the way to the hospital in silence, Kagome all the while squeazing InuYasha's hand tightly, refusing to let go as if her life depended in it. Then it was time to enter the hospital where they led her down several hallways with many turns left and right, then left and then right again. Finally they came to room 879 on the 10th floor where all of the important stuff was.

They layed InuYasha on a hospital bed, putting a needle connected to a tank of blood in his hand. It made Kagome sick to see it. Good thing he was unconcious or he would have bit there heads off for sticking that thing in him, Kagome thought letting a faint smile cross her lips as she remembered how unusually stubborn he was. Then they took her out of the room to look him over, making sure everything was ok and that nothing was seriously damaged. Kagome sat in the hallway, fear taking over her body. Then, at least an hour later, she saw them emerge from the door...it seemed as though they were in a hurry. Then Kagome saw why. One of the men pushed InuYasha's bed down the hall and she caught a glimpse of him. His cuts were turning a dark shade of purple and the blood had gone black. His face was a light shade of grey and his half opened eyes were no longer a beautiful amber color...more like a soft grey.

Kagome followed as they pushed him into the operating room and then left as they noticed her and shooed her out, sending a man with her to keep her company. "What's happening to InuYasha?" she asked. "Well...it turns out he's been poisoned somehow. Something in those wounds are spreading poison throughout his body and they need to get it out as soon as possible or it will be too late and the freak will die" he said, then he noticed the depressed look come over Kagome's face and the tears falling from her eyes and added "but i'm sure everything will be fine" putting on a fake smile and hoping that it would make the kid feel better. Kagome had had enough of this guy, she pushed him over into a stack of Novocain needles and ran down the hallway to the waiting room, where she sat for about 5 hours, waiting for InuYasha to come out of the operation. (If you're wondering what poisoned InuYasha, it was Sesshomaru's poison nails).

Then finally a doctor came to get her, telling her that they had put a spare bed in InuYasha's room so that she could go to sleep and be with her friend, but first they needed to have a bit on an interview with her. They took her into a dark room, sat her on a chair and shone a bright light in her eyes (kind alike in those detective movies i hate so much). "What happened at the park? Tell us from the beginning." the man told her. It was definately not a question. "Well after school we decided to hang out in the park for a while so we did and we got talking and didn't notice how much time had gone by and then InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru came by to get him and he was real mad that he wasn't already home and started to beat him cause he does that loads" Kagome said.

"Ok" the detective man said writing everything down on a piece of paper. "Now. Did InuYasha live with his brother?" the detective asked. "Yes" Kagome nodded. "His parents died when he was little." she said. "Does he have any living relatives that could take him in?" the man inquired. "I don't know you would have to ask him that" Kagome said. "Did he get beaten often?" the man continued. "Yes" Kagome answered. Then he noticed the cuts and bruises on Kagome. "Did his brother hurt you too?" he asked. "No" Kagome shook her head. "He never met me before I don't think..." she said, pondering for a second. "Then where did you get those bruises?" he asked. "Are you beaten too?" he wondered. All Kagome could do was nod. If this was her chance to leave her father and step mother, she would gladly take it.

"Ok. By who?" the man asked. "My daddy" she answered, her eyes swelling with tears. "Ok. "You're coming with me." he said, leading her to InuYasha's room. "We'll keep you both here until we can find foster parents or an orphan age that can take you in" he said, nodding to her and beginning to walk away but Kagome had opened her mouth to ask a question and seeing this he stopped. "Yes?" he asked.

"Will we ever see our families again?" Kagome wondered. "No. I'm sorry but I don't think you will. Judging by your injuries I'd say they're too abusive. Sometimes it gets too out of hand and no matter how hard we try we can't get them to overcome it. I'm sorry" he said, walking away from her.

Kagome layed herself on the bed near InuYasha and watched him, praying for him to wake up soon. Then she got up and closed the door so they wouldn't be watched all night by annoying nurses and such and layed herself down, watching InuYasha again. She was beginning to worry. He was still a light color of grey, but atleast his wounds were looking a little better, they were now a dark shade of pink.

A few hours later Kagome had practically dozed off and would have done so if it wasn't for a loud groan that erupted from InuYasha, as he stirred for the first time in hours. Kagome looked over at InuYasha, hoping that he was now going to be ok. He looked now as white as a sheet, but atleast he wasn't grey anymore. His wounds were now a medium shade of fuchsai. He stirred in his blankets some more, groaning but not opening his eyes. Then he let of a minor scream, loud enough only for someone on the other side of the room to hear. Kagome walked over to him and touched his shoulder as a tear trickled down his cheek. "m-mother" he whispered. "NO! S-Sesshomaru!" he yelled. "Don't do this to mother!...No...lemme go. stop it. please." he said, letting out a loud scream.

Kagome shook him but he wouldn't wake, he just screamed some more. All she could do was sit there beside him and hold onto his hand as he suffered. Then he rolled over and faced upwards again. Kagome brushed the hair out of his face and wiped his tears away as he shed more. He began kicked and yelling again, Kagome couldn't stand it. She layed down beside him and hugged him whispering soothing words into his ear until finally he calmed. The last of the tears fell down his cheeks and she wiped the away with the back of her hand, gave him another hug and walked back to her bed, only to find that the screaming had started again. She walked back and layed next to him, giving his hand a squeaze and was relieved that the screaming had stopped.

He whimpered and cried still but at least he wasn't screaming anymore. Kagome got under the covers figuring that she might as well as she wasn't expecting to leave his bed anytime soon, but as she untucked the covers and prepared to get into bed InuYasha sat bolt upright, panting and sweating, the tears now rolling down his cheeks as he whispered hysterically to himself. "Mother! Mother! Where's mother? Is she ok? Sesshomaru! I'll kill him for this!" he said, stepping out of bed and running towards the window, attempting to lift it but finding that it was no use. He sat in the middle of the floor, knees bent and hugging them, rocking back and forth on the spot, whispering insanely all the while.

Kagome walked over and touched his shoulder, sitting down beside him. InuYasha gave her a horrified look and pushed over, muttering all the while. "I-InuYasha...a-are you o-ok?" Kagome asked, beginning to feel a bit afraid. "He killed her! He killed her and then...and then...they're all dead! DEAD!" he yelled. The tears continued to roll down his cheeks and he sat in the same position he had before, knees bent, hugging them and rocking back and forth. He looked terrified and Kagome walked over and sat beside him again, putting her arms around him and engulfing him in a hug. "InuYasha, you're scaring me" she told him. "K..Kagome! They're dead!" he said again, holding on the the front of her shirt, his eyes wide as soccer balls and his face pale as a blank sheet of paper.

"Who? Who's dead InuYasha? Who?" she asked him, feeling more scared by the second. "All of them" he answered. "All of who?" Kagome asked, now feeling absolutely terrified at his abnormal behavior. "T...They. They're dead and it's my fault! I couldn't do anything about it!" he sobbed. "Tell me what happened" Kagome ordered. "F-Father! He killed mother and then...then! Then S-Sesshomaru! He...He killed father! He slit his throat and got stabbed himself! He bathed her in her own blood, made her drink it, and smothered her in it! He poured his sons blood on himself, killed himself! His sons blood!...am I...Am I dead? Am I dead too Kagome? Kagome! Tell me! Am I dead?" he asked repeatedly.

"No! You're not dead! Let me go!" she yelled, throwing his arms away from her and running down the hallway to get some help. InuYasha just sat quietly in the middle of the floor and let his tears fall to the ground as he rocked back and forth. Kagome then arrived with one of the doctors who put InuYasha on some medication and then put him back to sleep. "He'll be alright in the morning. Just get some rest" he assured her, giving her a pat on the back and leaving her to go to sleep.

In the morning, InuYasha was first to wake up. He sat by the window sill staring out at nothing in particular, wishing that he could go for a nice, long walk and get away from everything. Escape everything but his own mind...but that's what he wanted to escape from the most. Himself, his mind and all of the memories he had of the past. Flashes of his mother lying lifeless on a dirty road, surrounded by her own blood filled his head again. Why did he have to go and see that? Then the flashes of his father coming home and being drunk and full of blood from fights filled his mind. He could feel the hurt his father used to put on him.

Then he heard a noise behind him and saw that Kagome was awake. He quickly turned to look back out the window to stare at nothing. She walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, he flinched and she pulled it away quickly. "I'm sorry" she said. InuYasha just continued staring out the window, apearing not to have taken any notice that she had spoken at all, but knowing he had heard her.

Kagome noticed that he was still pale, but his wounds now looked merely as healing scabs, no odd color, just normal. His eyes made him look sick and the dullness of his amber colored eyes scared her. Was he not yet well? "How are you feeling?" she asked. He shrugged. "Feh" he answered. "No! I need an answer! You scared me last night! I want to know how you are!" she commanded. "Look, i'm fine ok?" he said, quite annoyed. "No! It's not ok! I was really worried about you! Y-You scared me! I didn't even know if you were going to make it!" she yelled. "Well I did make it so just drop it alright?" he answered back in an equally angry tone.

"What happened last night? What were you dreaming about before you woke up and...well...what was it about?" she asked. "NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" he yelled, pushing over a book case and sitting at the drawing table that was in their room and beginning to paint a picture. "Whatever! Can you blame me for wanting to know why my friend went so crazed! I comforted you! I helped you and this is how you say thanks? By pushing me away?" she cried. InuYasha got up from the table and walked towards her. "Look. Kagome, i'm sorry, please don't cry" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No! Don't touch me! I can't believe you! I HATE YOU!" she screamed and ran down to the rec room for the kids downstairs where maybe she could blow off some steam on video games.

InuYasha flattened his ears to his head in that very same sad position that he had gotten her to be friends with him with. He hated himself so much. Why was he such a jerk? He knew she was only trying to help and she too had been through a lot but all he could think about was himself, and it drove him insane. He couldn't descirbe his hated for himself because it was too strong. Too strong to put into words...and there he went thinking only about himself again. What was so wrong with him that not even his best friend could stand to be with him? He knew he couldn't go on without Kagome. He needed to make up with her. Just then she walked back into the room. "Look InuYasha" she started. "I'm sorry" they both said at the same time. "No you don't have to be. I'm such a jerk, you deserve better friend then me." he said.

"No! You're the best friend I ever had!" Kagome said hugging him again. "You meen it?" InuYasha asked. "Yeah I do" she answered. They spent the next week in the hospital, having not found any foster care yet. They sat playing with cards or paint and made animal faces on each other or they just pretended to be animals, it didn't matter. They were just having fun.

Then about another week later Kagome came storming into the room. "What's wrong?" InuYasha asked her. "I was adopted" she cried, tears literally rolling down her cheeks, one coming right after another. "No!" InuYasha yelled. "Y...You weren't...no way...will I ever see you again?" he asked, going from denial to worry. "I don't...yes. Yes. You will definately see me again. I don't care what the obstacles are but I will see you again before long" she said, hugging him and then pulling away so she could pack. "When are you leaving?" InuYasha asked her. "10 minutes" she replied, getting all of her stuff together and then sitting down beside InuYasha, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I love you" she whispered in his ear as the door opened and her foster parents came in. "I love you to" he said, not returning the kiss but just staring as she walked out of the door, closing it behind her and leaving him alone.

The tears rolled down his cheeks continuously. He cried for days and he never ate anymore. He was becomeing dangerously thin and was on more medication then all of the other kids in the hospital. He never drank anything, he just painted. Painted pictures of death, and blood...but there was one special picture that he kept safe, the picture Ksgome had made for him. He hung it on the wall so he could look at it as he lay in bed. That was another thing, he never slept either...not since Kagome had left him.

MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! guys REVIEW! Don't be afraid to send your ideas because I would love to hear them and maybe make them into my story. I could probably use all of them! So please review and maybe give some ideas! Thanks SO MUCH!


	7. Life Saving Accident

A now 15 year old InuYasha walked down the snowy street. He had been out of the hospital for about a year now, mainly because it had been shut down for one reason or another. He hadn't really bothered asking as long as he got away from the piece of crap they called "help". He shivered violently. He had no jacket, not except the one he found in a garbage can on Main Street, and he had nowhere to go, no one to turn to for help. He brushed a piece of tangled, dirty silver hair out of his eyes and continued down the street. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever opened his mouth to speak to somebody...he supposed it was probably the day Kagome left. How he still missed her and wished to feel her hands touch his cheek again, or to hear her say he precious last words he had ever heard uttered from her mouth..."i love you". "I love you too" he thought to himself. He had never forgotten the memory of his best friend and love of his life, he never would he supposed. He continued walking down the snowy lane deep in thought...that is he was deep in thought...until he ran into something.

InuYasha looked up to see a young girl, about his age with long raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. InuYasha blinked a couple times before deciding 'nah...it couldn't be her...i'm not fortunate enough for that' then he turned to keep walking when her voice penetrated his thoughts again. "Hey! You just knocked everything out of my hands and you don't even apologize! You ruined my project and it's due tomorrow! Just who do you think you are? JERK!" The girl fumed as she bent down to pick up her things. InuYasha thought it only right to go back and help her since he had made her so angry, and besides he liked being with her because she reminded him of that other girl...Kagome. How he longed to hear her name.

The girl straightened up and took the books from the boy, taking a good look at him. 'Poor guy. I guess he probably doesn't have anywhere to go judging by the looks of him' she sighed, then took another look at him, this time spotting his silver hair, handsome golden eyes and puppy ears perched on the top of his head. 'Oh my god' she thought. 'I-InuYasha?'..."InuYasha?" she asked. The boy looked up with hopeful eyes, then looked back toward his feet and nodded. The girl gasped and then gently touched his cheek so that he lifted his head to look at her. "Don't you remember me?" she asked. 'Yes' InuYasha thought. He shook his head no. "I'm Kagome" she said, almost in a whisper. InuYasha lifted his head to look into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes again, amber eyes sparkling he whipsered "K-Kagome?" That was it. His first word in 3 years was Kagome, the girl whom his heart belonged. She nodded and her eyes filled with tears. InuYasha became teary eyed too and unmeaningly flung himself onto her and cried. "Kagome!" he said every few minutes and he clung to her. Kagome patted his back, a feeling a sorrow creeping up on her. She knew how hard it must have been after she left him and she couldn't bare to think that this was her fault. Finally InuYasha let go and stood up, facing her and staring lovingly into her eyes.

Kagome imediately felt the pain he had gone through and a single tear trickled down her cheek. She had never meant to inflict this on him...never. If she had known what would become of him she would never have left...never. "InuYasha?" she said a little shakily. He looked up eagerly at her with hopeful eyes. "I'm so sorry that I put you through all of this I never would have left if I knew what was going to happen!" she cried, tears now pouring from her eyes. InuYasha walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder as if to say 'Please don't cry. It's ok. I forgive you' and Kagome hugged him tightly."Please let me make it up to you i'm so sorry...do you have anywhere to go?" she asked, secretly knowing the answer. InuYasha shook his head know, hoping he would soon. "Would you like to stay with me" InuYasha looked at her, his eyes glowing in shear delight, then nodded. "Ok then let's go. My house is this way" she said, taking his hand and leading him down a couple of streets to her house. Finally they got there, the house was a mini home, and a dark shade of yellow with grose brown windows (i used to live in a house like that but i'll shut up now). The inside was much too small for three people to live in, let alone the four that now occured, when you counted InuYasha. There were two bedrooms, one for the parents and one for Kagome and now InuYasha.

Kagome opened the door and walked inside, pulling InuYasha along with her. "Mom, we're home" Kagome called. "Hello Kagome, who is we?" her foster mother asked running down the hall to the door where Kagome had entered. "Oh hello. Kagome? Who is this?" she asked her daughter (we'll just call her mother Anyanka). "This is my life long friend InuYasha. I've known him since I was four years old. We went through a lot together and I just ran into him again today. He has nowhere to go so can he stay with us mom?" Kagome asked, she was practically begging. "Well yes but does he have any relatives?" Anyanka asked curiously. InuYasha nodded. "Well boy who?" she asked. InuYasha just glared. He hated uttering his name let alone admitting that he was related to the virmin and he didn't want to have to speak his name. "Who?" Anyanka demanded. Her glare shot daggers at InuYasha and hit him hard. He had been here not even 10 minutes and the woman already hated him. He supposed he should just leave but he couldn't stand life on the streets for even one more day.

"Well?" she demanded once again. "Kagome does this boy say anything at all?" she yelled, her voice raised considerably. "Sesshomaru" InuYasha whispered, just loud enough to hear. "What was that?" Anyanka asked. "Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled, tears filling his eyes. Kagome rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in a friendly, soothing way. "Mama don't make him say it again. He and Sesshomaru were parted when InuYasha was 12 because of the severe beatings he had suffered from him every day. Sesshomaru was his older half brother that took care of him after his parents died" Kagome said. InuYasha growled slightly at being reminded of these terrible happenings, and visions of the past flooded his mind. "Oh i'm sorry I didn't meen to make you angry" she said. "He can stay" Anyanka said, walking out of the kitchen and secretly wondering to herself about the boy. He could be trouble...should she let him into her house...let alone sharing a room with her daughter. But she allowed him, why she didn't know. She supposed she felt sorry for him, from what Kagome had said about him, he had a pretty rough life, and he couldn't be much older then Kagome who had just turned a week ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile InuYasha and Kagome were setting up the cot in Kagome's room where InuYasha could sleep that night. After they had set it all up they both got into bed and turned out the light. InuYasha, belive it or not, broke the silence. "Kagome, how have you been since you were adopted?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked worried for a minute, but then sighed. "I've been good..." she said, but InuYasha could tell that she didn't meen it. "What's really been happening? I meen I can tell by the pause you took before answering that you haven't been good. How's this new family of yours?" InuYasha wondered aloud. "Well they're really nice, they took me in whole heartedly and they love me a lot and I love them too. Now you'll be part of the family" Kagome said, smiling. "But I won't be your brother or anything right?" InuYasha asked a little hurredly. "No I don't think so. We'll never really be brother and sister." Kagome said, getting the message at why he didn't want to be her brother and smiling to herself, she felt the same way about him too.

"So how have you been since I left? And I want the truth don't just say good because when I saw you today I'll know that you don't meen it" Kagome said a little crossly. "Well after you left I became depressed and didn't eat or drink. Doctors checked me for diseases daily but always came to the same conclusions. They thought I was a schitzofrantic but I was just depressed, alone feeling. A little empty I guess. Sesshomaru tried everything to get me back, eventually he did for a while and...and...I thought I was going to die. But they hired some demons to come and brake me out and he's in jail again for the time being. I went back to the hospital where I was verbally abused by all of the nurses and workers, one hit me regularly, and they all thought that I was doing it to myself, hence they thought that I was a schitzofrantic. (schitzofrantic is somebody who thinks they have something wrong with them but they are really just fine...for the people who didn't already know that...ok i'll shut up now) They eventually found out but didn't do anything about it, they just let it continue. Then they just stopped feeding me because most of the time I wouldn't eat the meals anyway, unless I couldn't take the hunger anymore, they thought they were wasting their food on me when they had other patients not getting enough. Then I stole food from the kitchens because I was starving and dangerously skinny and when they found out they had me arrested. I was in prison until I was 13 and a half and then I was released and a new hospital took me in where I was fed but still verbally abused. Nobody cares much for a hanyou so no matter where I go I will always be verbally abused. I figured that out long ago. Anyway I spent a half a year in that hospital and then it shut down and I was thrown out onto the streets because no one else would take me becuase i'm a hanyou. So i was basically living on the streets until you found me. I was only on the streets for about a year. I'm 15 now." InuYasha said, he had never talked that much in years.

Kagome jumped up and engulfed him in a big hug, more tears pouring down her face. "I'm so sorry InuYasha! I'm so sorry" Kagome cried onto his shoulder as InuYasha hugged her back.

OK cool more chapters to come that took me a really long time but there's more to come sorry this one took so long guys really sorry! LUV YA'Z!


End file.
